narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Divine Clash: Strive, Strike and Survive
Leon was sitting at the edge of the waterfall in the middle of a forest he had to cross to get back to his village he was so home sick but now he was finally going to be home so he could see his girlfriend. A focused and and mischevious Suraisā Nakano was jumping from tree to tree in her standard purple cloak and mask that showed her loyalty to the terrorist group known as tsuki no Ai. As she made her way across the vast forest and habitat of the wilderness, she paused when saw what appeared to be a man standing on the brink of a waterfall, gazing into the drop below. He must be some sort of Security measure for the village to ward intruders away, but one guy wont ever be enough to stop me for my mission. she said as she crouched low on her perch within embrace of the trees. Stalking her foe as it she was a predator in the jungle, while the unsuspecting man was her prey. Ryuu with his war outfit on was on his way back to the main part of his village to warn his brother off is troubles, though on his trip he felt enormous amount of chakra close and near so he instantly hid in the nearby trees. "Got dammit I can't make from point A to B without a problem to save my life can I!" He angrily thought to himself. Yuraga a member of the Uchiha clan, had continued his travel through out the land after joining up with the black knights. He watched as a woman wearing a purple cloak had stalked a man who appeared to not be a threat, curious as to what might happen simply waiting and stood from a tree branch as he had a feeling that something interesting was going to take place. It had been a good long while since anything entertaining had happened in his life as the last few years had been nothing but easy and uninteresting. Meanwhile a hooded figure with long black trench coat, gloves and sandals appeared on a tree observing the scene secretly. He said "'According to sources he is the member of black knights, I believe he is called Yuraga or something similar to that and like the former Nine-tails Jinchūriki he charges head on. It's been often said that he can utilize a special nature release I have to be careful, ah that purple cloak it makes me irk it must one of those Self proclaimed god's brat and who are those two ? doesn't really look that strong to me but being a shinobi I can't judge them by their appearances" said the hooded guy to himself. "Lets get going", he added as he them rushed towards the whereabouts of the Shinobi's, By the time he rushed, He had already activated his Chakra Compression to mute his chakra signature, and the civilian levels escaping, due to its extreme density, he was successfully able to utilize a Transformation Technique disguising himself as a normal villager. Due to his amazing abilities to suppress chakra and transform himself he appeared on the ground as a farmer who was returning from his field work. Inspite of having knowledge about the heated up atmosphere he maintained his calm and walked down without showing any signs of being suspicious. "Its better for me to observe them rather than getting myself involved in this", he thought. He ignored the presence of the shinobi's around him as if they don't even exist. Leon knew something was up due to fact that so many powerful chakra's had gathered around him but he pretended not to take any notice to see what they would do if he just stood there but it got boring so he called out, "I know you are there come out and show yourself". She was detecting the signatures of other shinobi, hmm this seems to be a sort of guerilla style tactics. she said as she looked around to get the precise location of where each shinobi was in the area. Hmm they have such pitiful abilities, and yet they oppose me, she chuckled to herself as she simply said on word Fall as she said this a massive amount of pressure came from no where using herself as an epicenter she crushed the area around her assaulting each and every shinobi in the vicinity. Leaving a crater within the forest, as the pressure crushed the area. This is only a fraction of my power, Suraisa, said arrogantly as she yawned Yuraga had fallen to the ground as a great pressure had subdued him, he had not been expecting this to have had happened. He was planning a way in his head to avoid it. The village remained unaffected, as a smirk rose on his face he said the lady " What are you trying to do ?". Ryuu almost instantaneously reacted to the move activating his Kamui he teleported himself to the other dimension while leaving a clone behind who used Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Blazing Flame on the woman along with Kamui hence increasing its power and speed drastically , it was certain that he was going for the kill. But doing this wasn't enough at least to him so he threw some shurikens at Leon and Yuraga tied with explosive tags in order to test them. The tags exploded shortly, each Kunai had atleast ten tags tied to them which made the move devastating as he threw twenty at each of them. "This is no mistake. All of these shinobi were drawn here by something, by someone", said a deep voice, bellowing from behind a bush; the figure it originated from was hidden deep inside the dark green of the nature around him. This man was known as Sannoto Senju, though he was renowned throughout the world for his employment of internal martial arts into his fighting style, with the latter being the main component of his fighting style, however he didn't enjoy killing and was simply a man of peace. Well, not simply. He had created his own organization which purpose was to preserve peace and harmony in the shinobi world, despite the consequences or actions he would be forced to take. Specifically, what he noticed was that woman wearing the uniform; Sannoto instantly knew who she was with. Tsuki no Ame, was a criminal organization set with destroying the world. Everywhere he went, someone was trying to destroy the world but there were no breaks for a man like him. However for now, he would simply wait in this bush and strike when that woman approached the bush.